


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Barista Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O-centric, Elemental Magic, Endgame Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Florist Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Minseok | Xiumin-centric, Language of Flowers, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Accidents, Magical Tattoos, Oh Sehun-centric, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Park Chanyeol-centric, Past Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Repressed Memories, Sad and Happy, Star-crossed, Tattoo Artist Sehun, Tattoo Artist Suho, Winter Break, Witch Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Witch Kim Jongin | Kai, Witch Minseok, Witch Suho, Witchcraft, Witches, magical healing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**10:14 AM**

"Sehun-ah!"Chanyeol saw the younger boy smile as he ran up and hugged him."I'm so glad that you could make it!"

Sehun patted Chanyeol on the back and when he broke up the hug,Chanyeol could see that he was still visibly smiling."I'm glad that I could too hyung."Sehun replied.


End file.
